The Wonder of Birds
by BlackRougeRaven
Summary: Rachel's life was great, until that split second that it took for her parents life to be taken. Now as she battles the grief inside, she has to hide her pain, as well as the other emotions that might destroy her new friends.
1. Prologue

She sighed as she settled down on her bed. It had been another long day at school, learning things she would never use. Ever.

"Rachel?" Her mother's voice drifted down the hallway. "Your father and I are...going out for a bit. Stay inside until we get back, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." She closed her eyes and leaned against the headboard of her bed. "Hopefully this time they'll come home when they said they would; but just to make sure…" Rachel silently crept to her closet, pulling out a uniform consisting of the colours black and purple. She slipped it on, then took off the silver band on her right ring finger.

Immediately after the ring left her skin, Rachel's appearance changed. Her raven black hair faded to a dark violet and her pale complexion melted to a light grey. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smiling slightly at her amethyst eyes. Rachel drifted out of the house just as her parents pulled out of their driveway.

Keeping to the shadows, she followed their silver Camry. Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion when they arrived at an abandoned factory. Her puzzlement grew as she stepped into the building. Rachel hid behind broken equipment to see why her parents were here.


	2. The Mission

**Author's Note:** Oh my gawd. I am so sorry. I am a despicable human being. For anyone who enjoyed this at all, please accept my apologies for not updating. I've been so busy with life that I haven't been writing at _all_. Here, have a long chapter. ._.

* * *

><p>Tristan and Angela Roth entered the edifice, the woman's hand clasped tightly on her husband's. This day had been looming over their heads like a dark cloud for almost fourteen years. But for their daughter, their life and treasure, it was all worth it. Wasn't it?<p>

Standing in the middle of all the debris was a curiously dressed female. Her turquoise shirt exposed her tan midriff; silver bracelets dangling from her arms. Her hair was like night, adorned with brightly colored trinkets like stars. She wore loose, silk, pants and made a soft jingling sound as she made her way to the Roths.

"Desire has been expecting you, my fears." Her voice flowed like sticky sweet honey, but her words still rang with power. "You must pay my price."

Angela tightened her grip on Tristan. "What do you want? You can have whatever you want, and we have nothing to give you!

"Yes, Desire knows this. But what she enjoys most is others pain, and she needs others to do it. My gift to you was special, more powerful than both of you combined. For that, my price is your lives!"

~ 30 Minutes Earlier ~

"Kaldur! Watch out!" Wally sighed with relief as the young Atlantian dodged the oncoming missile. Wally grinned sheepishly at the team's leader, who only lifted an eyebrow in return, then bent over to pick up brightly colored football. M'Gann was in the kitchen cooking up a meal for the hungry teens. Conner was trying to help, but M'Gann kept flying everywhere, and he only seemed to get in the way. She didn't seem to mind though. Artemis shook her head at the Martian, a small grin dancing on her face.

The only member not involved in any activity was Robin. He sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. He had a lot on his mind, so he just sat there and brooded on his thoughts, which was unlike the normally cheerful teen.

Batman's voice suddenly filled the room.

"All team members please report to the Briefing Room immediately." Everyone instantly dropped what they were doing and filed out (except for Artemis, who turned off the oven first).

Batman was standing with his arms crossed, as usual. Robin was the only one who was used to the Bat's demeanor, the others were still trying to get used to his behavior, so most of the team shifted uncomfortably in his presence.

The Dark Knight cleared his throat. "We have received word that a villain has been disrupting the peace downtown and the League is busy. We need you to handle it for us." Robin raised his hand. "Yes, Robin?" Batman sighed.

"What villain are we up against?" He placed his hand behind his head. His carefree attitude quickly died when he heard the answer.

"Desire." The boy wonder almost fell backwards in shock.

"But she's suppos- I mean, it's been, what, 13, 14 years?" The Young Justice League watched the conversation between Batman and his protégé, not understanding anything. M'Gann spoke up.

"Who is Desire? Is she some important villain we should know of?" Robin shook his head, still dazed.

"No, it's just…never mind." Robin turned towards Batman. "What do you want us to do?"

The team filed into their ship, trying to surreptitiously glance at Robin to figure out something, but he noticed, albeit he didn't say anything. With everyone buckled in M'Gann directed themselves towards their location. She mentally winced at the 20 minutes that would follow. She set up a mental link with just Robin.

"Robin? What do you know about this villain we're going against? Is it something you can't say? And it's just us linked, by the way."

"Well, I guess…She's a powerful telepath, and has the ability to grant your deepest desire, but at a tremendously big price. Plus, she died, like, 13 years ago." Robin monotoned. The only sign that M'Gann reacted was an involuntary flinch. "I should probably tell Aqualad, shouldn't I?"

"I think that would probably be a good idea." M'Gann answered. She linked them up, tuning them out as Robin explained to Kaldur who they were up against.

She glanced over at Connor, who's dark blue eyes gazed out of the window of the ship. He felt her gaze and turned towards his girlfriend. M'Gann tried to give a warm smile, and succeeded in getting a small grin in return.

They finally arrived at their destination. Miss Martian landed their vessel, and the team filed out into, what seemed, an abandoned part of town. Aqualad scrutinized the area and was about to split the team into two groups, only to find that Robin had already disappeared. He sighed deeply, then sent Artemis and Kid Flash off in one direction, Miss Martian and Superboy in another. Before they departed, he had Miss M set up a link with the members present. He himself went back inside the ship so as to keep in contact with the League.

Robin crept around like the way he was taught, being careful to watch his step. Batman had spoken to him before they departed, telling him that he had a lead, but didn't want the others interfering. Robin understood why he was chosen for this covert mission. He was the most experienced of the team, even if he was the youngest. Living with Bruce had made him just like the Dark Knight, and he knew this is what he was made to do.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned into a deserted building. He was shocked to discover his lead to be right. There, in the center of the room, was Desire and two other humans, a male and female. Robin's masked face scanned the room, trying to use his visual sense since he was unable to her the villain's voice. His eyes grew wide when he noticed a girl around his age crouched on the opposite side of the building, watching the same scene that he was. What happened next tugged at the shield around Robin's heart.

The couple collapsed as the life seemed to flow out of them. Both Robin and the girl cried out, the girl in anguish, Robin in rage. He would not let this criminal get away with taking another child's parents, for that is what they were mist likely for the mystery girl.

Without thinking, he leaped from his hiding place, attacking the female felon. She was taken by surprise, stumbling backwards from the ferocity of the attack. Desire shook off her confusion, a determined look settling on her face to match the one on her opponent. The boy wonder kept himself between Desire and the girl, who was now weeping by her parent's side. Fury raged behind Robin's mask. He threw birdarangs, bombs, anything that was stored in his handy tool belt. Desire dodged them all, her confidence growing. She herself threw a variety of objects at her foe, boxes, crates, even some random doll that was left. Robin dodged most them as well.

Suddenly, one gadget struck the untouchable villain. She collapsed to the ground, smoke surrounding her face. As the haze cleared, Robin glared down at the limp body of his enemy. Immediately he turned to face the girl. His eyes shot back open at the scene in front of him.

The girl's parents were glowing with a strange energy, the mother a dark blue, the father, a shadowy red. This energy flowed out of them, twisting and turning in the air, melding together into a blackish purple. It headed gradually towards the child, until it finally reached her. It then proceeded to touch the place where her heart would be, entering, it seemed, into her soul. Her eyes closed: her head tilted back. Robin watched in amazement.

There was a bright flash, and the girl collapsed to the ground. Robin immediately rushed to her side to the place where her parents had been, who had disappeared without a trace. He heard soft sobs and hesitantly pulled the girl into his lap. Her eyes shot open, but slowly closed once again as she saw the familiar colors of the Boy Wonder.


End file.
